


Movie Night

by Rigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Idk what else to say here, M/M, This has a sequel but idk when ill post it, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigami/pseuds/Rigami





	Movie Night

Zayn yawned as he watched the “horror” movie with Harry and Liam. To Zayn, it was probably the shittiest horror movie he has ever seen. The raven-haired boy looked over at Liam to see him watching the movie intently, obviously interested. Harry, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around his knees in the fetal position. Their curly-headed friend was such a baby.

“God damn it!” Harry yelled at the doctor in the movie. “Don’t go in the fucking house! Why the fuck would you do that!? She’s gonna rip your fucking head off!”

Liam instantly turned to the terrified boy. “You’re ruining the movie!”

Harry instantly shrunk back at his friend’s words and kept his eyes on the doctor in the movie, the music setting a very eerie scene. Zayn sighed as he got up for a glass of water. Harry was right, though. If you’re going to go into the ghost woman’s house, knowing that the ghastly spirit is living in the home, then you might as well consider yourself dead. The hazel-eyed boy leaned against the fridge as he sipped his water slowly and listened to the screams of terror, both from the doctor and Harry. As Zayn walked back to his seat, he decided that messing with his green-eyed friend would make the movie night a bit more interesting for him. The older boy watched from behind Harry as the ghost woman beat the shit out of the doctor. Right when she snapped the doctor’s head 180 degrees, Zayn instantly lunged downwards and poked both of Harry’s sides. The result was an ear-splitting scream from the curly-haired boy. 

“Guys, can you not?!” Liam yelled from his seat.

“Just having a bit of fun,” Zayn told his friend calmly. “The movie sucks anyway. She sounds more like a whale than a ghost.”

Liam just rolled his eyes at his friends and brought his attention back to the screen. Zayn decided to take a seat next to his curly-headed mate, letting the younger boy squeeze onto his arm when a potentially scary scene started.

“Are you actually scared?” Zayn asked his friend. The raven-haired boy ignored the glare he got from Liam, but took it as a message to hush up.

“N-no,” Harry muttered quietly, eyes going wide as the ghost lady knocked out the girlfriend, also the guardian, of the two little girls in the movie.

“Then why’d you scream when I poked you?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little bit scared, but there’s another reason.”

Zayn gave his friend a confused look, but it was hardly visible in the dark room. “Oh, what is it?”

Harry tensed a little bit as the uncle and girlfriend in the movie headed towards the spirit’s house for their children. “I… uh… never mind.”

Unfortunately for Harry, Zayn had figured the reason. “Aww, Hazza’s ticklish.”

With that, Zayn poked his friend in the stomach. Harry involuntarily shot his arms down to protect his tummy from anymore pokes. Luckily for Harry, Zayn’s poke distracted him from seeing the ghost stab the uncle in the chest with her bony arm.

Harry shifted himself to look at Zayn. “So? I bet you’re ticklish too.” 

The youngest lad then started poking his friend in the stomach too. Zayn tried covering his stomach, but Harry was faster than that. He kept poking the bigger boy in the stomach, causing muffled laughter to elicit from within the boy. Soon, Zayn was poking Harry back too, causing the two to become involved in a poking war. 

Eventually, the poking war became a tickle fight. Both Zayn and Harry were rolling around on the floor taking jabs at each other and scribbling their fingers where they found it’d be most effective. Currently, Harry was attacking Zayn’s ribs, causing heavy laughter to sputter from the boy’s mouth. 

Liam’s eye just twitched as he watched the girlfriend in the movie try to retrieve the two girls she took care of from the ghost woman. The brunette just wanted to enjoy himself. Why did Harry and Zayn have to ruin the movie? Of course, he could leave, but this was his flat. Liam turned his head to see Zayn now straddling Harry, poking both of the younger boy’s sides at lightning speed.

“STAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHOHOT FAHAHAHAHAIR!” Harry howled through his laughter.

“Too bad, curly,” Zayn told his friend, digging into his sides.

Suddenly, Harry punched Zayn in the stomach, making him flinch for a bit. This was all Harry needed, though, to turn the tables. They wrestled for a little bit, but Harry was straddling Zayn once again. This time, though, the green-eyed boy was facing Zayn’s legs.

“Can people be ticklish around their knees?” Harry asked suddenly.

“I don’t know,” Zayn replied. He didn’t even know why he was answering the brunette’s question.

“Let’s test it!” the curly-haired boy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

He started squeezing the areas around the boy’s knees, causing Zayn to scream and writhe in ticklish agony. A smile grew on Harry’s face as he heard his friend’s reaction.

“Seems like I found your weak spot,” Harry said to his friend in a sing-song voice.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Zayn laughed as he felt his fingers all over his knees. He didn’t even know he was most ticklish there.

Harry was so busy tickling the crap out of Zayn that he was oblivious to the rising hands behind him. Soon, Harry felt ten fingers on his ticklish sides and he immediately stopped as he started laughing. The curly-haired boy tried to escape, but Zayn had a hold on him as he attacked his younger friend’s sides.

After a while, both Zayn and Harry stopped tickling each other and laid on the floor, both panting for air. The hazel-eyed boy looked up at the television to see the credits roll up the screen. He sat up only to meet the gaze of a furious Liam. Zayn nudged Harry and as the green-eyed boy sat up, he too was met with an unhappy glare from Liam.

“So… uh… how was the movie?” Harry asked Liam awkwardly.

“Well, the ghost took one of the girls and caused suicide by jumping off the cliff,” Liam told his friends, his voice curt.

“How can a ghost cause suicide?” Zayn asked his friend.

“She turned into a thousand moths, which I’m assuming is her way of dying,” Liam replied flatly. “But you would have known if you watched the movie.”

Zayn was about to argue with Liam about how much of a piece of shit the movie was, but Harry lightly nudged his friend. The raven-haired boy looked over at Harry, who was motioning to Liam with his eyes and wiggling his fingers in the brunette’s direction. Zayn instantly got the message and stood up, an evil smirk on his face. Harry did the same and both boys started walking slowly to their friend.

“Uh… what’re you guys doing?” Liam asked his wide with fear.

“You seem a bit stressed, Li,” Zayn told his friend in a very motherly voice.

“Yeah, and we know the best way for you to loosen up,” Harry piped in.

Suddenly, both boys pounced on Liam and tried to pin them down. However, Liam was prepared for this and after a bit of struggling, the brunette was able to escape from his friends. Liam tried to flee for his life, but Harry managed to jump from the couch and onto his friend. After a little wrestling, Harry was sitting on top of both of Liam’s arms. Zayn, knowing that Liam would be able to overpower Harry, quickly straddled Liam’s waist.

“Guys, please don’t!” Liam pleaded, trying his best to sound calm.

“Not a chance, buddy,” Harry told his friend, lightly dragging his fingers over Liam’s exposed armpits.

“Nohohohohohoho! Plehehehehehease!” the brunette giggled.

“Hey, Liam, where are you most ticklish?” Zayn asked his giggling friend.

“Nohohohohohohot tehehehehehehehehehelihihihihihihing!” Liam replied through his laughter. He could feel Harry’s fingers beginning to speed up.

“Guess I’ll have to find out myself,” Zayn said as he lifted up his friend’s shirt.

The minute he started scribbling his fingers over Liam’s stomach, the brunette shrieked. “Looks like I found it!” Zayn exclaimed with glee, continuing to tickle his friend’s toned stomach.

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Liam laughed hysterically. He could only kick his legs around as both his friends attacked his upper body.

After a few minutes of tickling, Liam saw his raven-haired friend start lowering his head down towards his stomach. The brunette shook his head, dreading what he knew Zayn had in mind. His fears were proven as Zayn blew the biggest raspberry he could into hysterical boy’s stomach.

“SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!”

The boys tickled him for a few more seconds before getting off of the red-faced Liam. He lay on the floor, panting for much-needed oxygen. After a while, he sat back up and shifted to look at both of his friends.

“I’m going to kill you both,” Liam told his friends after catching his breath.

“Aww, Liam,” Zayn cooed. “You’re like a puppy. You act all tough and stuff, but you don’t really do much about it. Plus you look like one too.”

At Zayn’s comment, the brunette instantly jumped at Zayn. Harry, not knowing what to do, decided to continue his tickle fight with his friend. Liam was straddling Zayn’s waist and Harry was sitting on Zayn’s ankles, facing his knees.

“Uh… if it helps, you don’t look all slobbery like a puppy,” Zayn told his friend, hoping to appeal to Liam.

“Nice try, mate,” Liam replied simply, poking his friend’s stomach.

Zayn started squirming, trying to escape his friend’s fingers. Liam wasn’t his main concern, though. He could feel Harry sitting on his ankles and he was dreading what the curly-haired boy had planned. Soon enough, Zayn could feel ticklish waves being sent from his knees to his head. He instantly threw back his head in laughter, face already turning red.

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Zayn laughed hysterically. 

“Hm, sure, I guess you can use a breather,” Liam told his friend. He whipped around and instantly pushed down Harry.

The green-eyed boy wasn’t prepared for Liam’s sudden betrayal. He groaned a little in pain as his head the floor, but Harry soon felt a body straddling his waist and another on top of his arms. He opened his eyes to see Zayn and Liam smiling menacingly.

“Since you got my worst spot, I’ll take yours,” Zayn said.

With that, Zayn dug into Harry’s sides and Liam too his armpits. The boy bucked and laughed, but nothing he could do would be able to stop the torture.

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Harry cried out with laughter.

After tickling their youngest friend senseless for a few minutes, both Liam and Zayn stopped. They helped the curly-haired boy up and all three looked at the clock. Both Zayn and Harry ran to the front door as they noticed how late it had gotten.

“So… uh… movie night again next week?” Liam called out from his front door.

“Yeah, sure!” Zayn and Harry replied in unison.

All three boys went to bed happily, excited for next week’s movie night.


End file.
